Taichi "Tai" Kamiya
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (八神 太一 Yagami Taichi) is the main protagonist in the anime and manga Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure tri.. He is a DigiDestined, partnered with Agumon, and the bearer of the Crest of Courage. He is the older brother of Kari Kamiya. His appearance is based on Taichi Yagami, the human star of the Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 manga, who in turn was based on Kentarou Kamon from the C'mon Digimon: The capering monster BUN one-shot. The goggles he wears are a characteristic that would eventually become shared among the leaders of the various DigiDestined in Digimon. Appearance In 1995, Tai is a little boy with lightly tanned skin, spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt with long sleeves, orange stars near the shoulders, and a yellow collar, black pants with a gray vertical line on each, white and blue sneakers with a yellow line in the back, and light grey goggles with a black strap worn around his neck. His pajamas are a light blue buttoned shirt with blue buttons, light blue pants, and his goggles. At age 8, he wears a shirt with a star on the chest and two horizontal lines near the bottom, shorts, socks, and sneakers, all of undetermined color. By 1999, Tai is a preteen, and as such much taller than he was as a small child. He now wears his trademark goggles on his forehead, over a blue headband that leaves a tuft of his hair out on the front. He wears a blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, a yellow pocket on each side of the chest, and three yellow buttons in the top, over a slightly longer yellow T-shirt with a turtleneck collar. He also wears brown cargo shorts, where he keeps his Digivice, a black wristband on the left arm, white gloves, white socks, and blue and white sneakers with yellow triangles on them. His underwear is blue briefs with a white band on the top. His soccer uniform is a red T-shirt with a white collar, white lines on the sleeves and a white "10" on the back, white shorts with a vertical red line on each side, white socks with red borders, and black and red football boots with white marks on them. The Arrival of Skullgreymon In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 1 he also wears his usual headband and goggles. After taking a bath in Devimon's illusionary mansion, he wears a blue bath robe over his underwear, which is later revealed to be an illusion. On March 4, 2000, he wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves under a shirt resembling his old blue one, but lacking the longer sleeves and hem. He doesn't wear his gloves, wristband, or sneakers. By 2002, Tai is a teenager, has grown taller and has more hair. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under an open green blazer jacket, gray pants, white socks, and white and blue sneakers. During summer, he wears a green shirt under a blue T-shirt with a yellow border on the top, a yellow triangle on each sleeve, and a yellow triangle in the middle, which is cut by a yellow line. He also wears yellow wristbands on his hands, light brown shorts, gray socks, and blue and yellow sneakers with white soles. During winter, he wears a blue shirt under a dark blue track jacket with white lines on the sleeves and the collar, and a yellow paw print on the left breast. He also wears dark blue track pants with white lines along the sides, white socks and white and yellow shows with blue soles. Outside, he wears a long blue coat hooded coat with yellow lines on the sleeve and pocket linings, a yellow paw print on the left breast and two yellow paw prints on the bottom back. He also wears his old headband at all times. On March 25, 2003, Tai wears a dark blue shirt with long sleeves under a blue button-up short-sleeved shirt with yellow stars on the sleeves and a pocket on the left breast, as well as black pants and black shoes. In Digimon Adventure Tri, set in 2005, Tai is 17 years old and usually wears the Odaiba High School uniform; a black buttoned jacket under an opened white dress shirt with blue tie, navy vest, black pants, and sneakers. By 2027, Tai is an adult, and has cut his hair. He wears a yellow shirt under a zipped bluish grey jacket with a blue collar. He also wears blue pants and blue shoes with yellow soles. At work, he wears white shirt under a black suit, and a blue tie. In the cover art of Digimon Adventure: Character Song + Mini Drama 3, Tai wears a blue kimono, and his usual headband and goggles. Description Tai is a happy-go-lucky and adventurous person. He is very caring and considerate of others, even if his actions may cause some people to think otherwise. He tends to act impulsively and rush without realizing the consequences of his actions, especially when his friends are in danger. However, he is quick to realize and admit he has been wrong, and does whatever it takes to fix his mistakes. It takes time for him to learn how to be a leader, but eventually he grows into the unifying force that leads all the other DigiDestined. As a teenager, he has learned to to look further ahead and not to act brashly, though he is still an easygoing sort. He becomes a calm and mellow mentor to the new DigiDestined. Tai's younger sister, Kari, is one of the eight DigiDestined, and the last one to join the team. Tai is very close to Kari and very protective of her, in part because of their past experiences. On her part, Kari idolizes Tai and confides in him even when they are older. Tai and Kari used to share a room, but sometime between Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, Kari has moved to another room. Tai's oldest friend is Sora Takenouchi, who has been in the same class as him since the first grade. In elementary school, they are both regulars in the soccer club. His closest friend is Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, who he met at the soccer club. As the adventurous leader of the group, Tai is always the first to jump into action, though it often throws him into the path of danger. His ideas often conflict to Matt's, resulting in a fight. In Digimon Adventure tri., Tai's usual focus on the "big picture" leads him to become more cautious about battling after seeing the destruction caused by the Digimon's battles, and his resolve falters against the risk of collateral damage. When it becomes clear that Digimon like Alphamon will only cause more damage if they aren't stopped, Tai makes the decision to fight against them, but he still remains uneager to battle. Gallery Taichi Tai Kamiya t.gif Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Males Category:Anime characters Category:Digimon